The Celtic Dilemma
by WWEUniversal25
Summary: Cassie is pregnant with Nick's baby and goes to Stephen with her secret. Will he help the woman he is secretly in love with or will he leave her on her own? Sheamus/OC
1. Chapter 1

****Author's Note My first story so please be gentle with the reviews if you would like to leave one that is. I would appreciate it greatly. I will be hopefully posting a 2nd chapter within a few days. The next chapter after this will be extremely rated M. Thank you again****

Chapter 1-The Surprise

"Nick enough.."Cassie said trying to push him off of her. He had taken her out to the bar to celebrate his newly won Money in the Bank contract. As usual, he had a few too many and was trying to get some right in the middle of the bar. Stephen was watching this going on and decided to step in. He walked over, his boots thudding hard on the tile floor of the bar. He grabbed Nick's shoulder and pulled him away from the young lady.

"Alright Ziggler you heard the lass, she said that was enough." Stephen stood up straight with his arms crossed over his chest looking very...well looking heroic to Cassie. She fixed her pants and shirt, trying to get herself somewhat back together. Nick got that look on his face.

"I don't remember asking your opinion fella" Nick said mocking the Irish brute. Stephen's eyes narrowed in that way that gave everybody a vibe that some serious shit was about to hit the fan. Cassie rolled her eyes and got in between them.

"Alright you two, that's enough. Tonight is suppose to be about celebrating and having fun." She gently tugged Stephen away from the possible fight.

"Stephen I appreciate you stepping in and helping. I think I can handle it from here though."  
"No" He said simply. She looked at him confused "What do you mean no? I didn't ask you a question"  
"I'm not leaving you alone with him tonight, period. So if I have to stand guard all night and watch ya, then I will." He hated to admit it but he could never see why such a sweet and caring woman like Cassie was with an obnoxious puke like Nick Nemeth known to the WWE Universe as Dolph Ziggler. Sure he was playing a character but on a personal note Stephen just had never gotten along with Nick. They constantly butted heads and never saw eye to eye on anything. Cassie and Stephen had been friends when Cassie had come to this year's Wrestlemania and through a circus of events ended up in the trainer's room with a sprained ankle and some pulled shoulder muscles. But that was a story for another day.

Honestly though he had been falling in love with her. He didn't want to tell her incase she couldn't or didn't feel the same for him. So the Celtic Warrior for now was just content with being a shoulder for her to cry on or to be the protective friend he was right now.  
"Stephen I..." She sighed her head hanging down. Her hair fell forward to hide her face. He bent his head down and then lifted her chin with his fingers. "Come on, spit it out lass" He said gently as his thumb stroked her chin gently. She finally looked in his eyes and took another deep breath out.  
"Stephen I..I'm pregnant with Nick's baby" There she finally said it. It was out in the open. She waited nervously for his reaction.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Celtic Coupling

It had been a few weeks since Cassie had revealed that she was pregnant with Nick's baby to Stephen and he had taken it quite well considering. He had supported her and had been with her through almost every step of the way. The only thing he regretted not going through with was kicking the living shit out of Nick when Cassie told him that Nick left her not even a week after finding out about the baby. Cassie had requested that Stephen not do anything violent to Nick because he was after all, still the baby's father. He respected her request and didn't touch him but that didn't mean he didn't want to.

Cassie was in the kitchen when Stephen came down the stairs from his morning shower.  
"Mornin Cass, whatcha doin up so early? Shouldn't you be gettin some rest?" he said grabbing an apple off the counter and took a bite.  
"Good morning Stephen and I've had quite a bit of rest already. I'm fine but I really wish you would stop worrying so much. I haven't even been pregnant for a month and your acting like my water's going to burst any day now." She said cooking up some eggs in the pan. He sighed and watched her as she continued cooking her breakfast. He couldn't help noticing how sexy and full her arse was. He raised an eyebrow admiring her butt quietly.  
"Stephen put your eyes back in their sockets and stop staring at my ass. I can feel you burning a hole through my pajamas." He startled slightly, unaware that she had seen him staring her down.  
"Sorry." He smirked a devilish Irish smile that would make any woman swoon at his feet. But Cassie was different. She just usually rolled her eyes at him playfully.  
"Okay Irishman, eat and get ready for the gym. You need to keep up that sexy physique for the ladies tonight." She giggled at the thought of all the woman getting giggly and hot and bothered and to be honest she was usually joining them. But since this baby came her hormones had been all out of whack. She not only wanted to stare at his sexy body...She wanted to touch it and run her nails down his back while he thrusted wildly inside of her. She shook her head of those thoughts knowing damn well that would never happen. He whistled quite loudly to get her attention  
"Hey Cass, where were ya just now?" He took another bite of the apple  
"Nowhere...just eat your breakfast" She quickly went back to finishing her breakfast and put the two plates on the table.

Later that day Stephen was getting home from the gym. He put his bag down and called out for Cassie seeing if she was home.  
"Up Here Stephen" She called out from the bedroom upstairs. He hiked it up the stairs only to find Cassie laying on the bed...Naked.  
"Jesus Christ Cassie a little warnin next time." Stephen said, quickly covering his eyes although he really didn't know why  
'Relax Romeo." She got up from the bed and walked over to him. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down for a very hot and sensual, breathtaking kiss. He kissed her back just as much as she was giving. She squeaked when he picked her up like she was nothing and placed her gently on the bed stripping off his tshirt and getting on the bed like a panther stalking it's prey.  
"Cass I'm going to fuck you hard." the Irishman said in a deep husky aroused voice. All she could do was nod as she was staring at his broad, muscled, white chest. She felt the muscles deep in her belly clench wanting him inside her now..no foreplay. She just wanted him...Badly.  
"Stephen please." She begged in a hoarse voice.  
"How can I say no to you beautiful" They hurried to take the rest of his clothes off and before she could even breath again he was completly naked and kissing her all over her chest. She wrapped her legs around his waist trying to give him a hint as to what she really wanted him to do. He slid deep inside her making her moan and her nails digging into his stone like muscled arms.


End file.
